


First Glance

by cloud2443



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloud2443/pseuds/cloud2443
Summary: The idea of a small dalish elf wielding a giant dragons tooth on a stick as a weapon is hilarious, even more so when she has to save the world with it. Most of these are drabbles of my playthrough of the game as they happen, but they will generally be in order.  Also just because other characters aren't listed doesn't mean they won't be in the story or have chapters dedicated to just themselves, it's just a preference thing.





	1. Chapter 1

The amount of demons that had exited the rift were more than they had been expecting and very quickly he, Varric and the two men who fought alongside them were being overtaken.

It was when he was sending a blast of ice at a rage demon that he heard a loud battle cry and the ground shake beneath him. While keeping his defenses up he glanced over at the source of the noise and found the Seeker and the elven woman with the mark, rush into the fray.

The thing that caught his attention at first glance was the giant sword held in her hands. She moved with such grace and precision with the blade, it left no doubt that this was her weapon of choice.

Curious.

…

The next time he viewed the elf who he now knew as (y/n), she was walking down the hill, perhaps towards the tavern, or where Varric stood by the tents. Though this time instead of a great sword she had what could only be described as a dragons tooth on a stick, simply barbaric but also quite fascinating.

Most Dalish elves used lighter weapons as their choice in arms but apparently not this one. He had not much time to speak to her over the past few days since she awoke and the inquisition rose, but perhaps now would be a good chance.

“It’s not often you see a Dalish elf brandishing such a weapon.” He called out to her, stopping her just as she reached the foot of the stairs.

Looking up at him with eyes tinted with the green of the fade, a side effect of the mark on her hand, she smiled. “If we’re comparing weapons Solas I am much more envious of your strongest weapon.”

Raising a brow at her words he shot back a question, “What weapon do you speak of?”

Making her way up the steps, he began to notice the mischief gleaming in her eyes, “They feel neither the cold nor the ground, they truly are of legend.” He could see her trying to hold back laughter, “I speak of your feet ser.” Both elves looked down at his exposed toes and heels. A smile pulled at his lips.”I noticed when we firsts, officially met on the mountain, but I did not feel that was an appropriate time for a conversation on feet. Though I was curious how you were able to navigate through snow as you did.”

“A lot of practice I suppose.” He looked back up at her and then at the dragon tooth on her back. “Just like yours I presume.”

“I’ve never been a fan of bows or daggers.” She said, grabbing the weapon and holding it out in front of her. “Have a feel.”

Solas accepted the weapon finding it much heavier than expected, which was a silly notion to have given it was a dragons tooth on a giant metal pole. “It is surprising someone of your stature can use it with such ease.”

“H-H-Herald.” Both elves turned to see a woman standing behind them looking extremely nervous. “Seeker Cassandra has asked for your presence.”

“Of course.” (y/n) sighed, “I hope to speak to you more later Solas, I have so many questions.”

“I will be here.” He said, bowing his head a little and watching her make her way back up the hill.


	2. Chapter 2

Did he just? (y/n) grinned at him. “Did you just say you find my muscles enjoyable Solas.” 

“If I had to be honest, yes. There is very little about a muscular body that I find distasteful.”

Not expecting that honest of an answer (y/n) felt her ears redden. “W-Well thank you.”

Solas hid a grin, it was slightly adorable that her own sass worked against her. It seemed she was much more innocent than originally believed. Another things it seems you don’t learn at first glance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just something small I couldn't evolve into something longer.


	3. Bears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t sure where exactly I was in the forest part of the Hinterlands, but I think it was near where the bears were spawning and I was honestly just collecting herbs, filling requisitions, finding monuments and loggings with Dorian, Solas and Sera when I had to take on a bear army. It was no less than 10 bears for sure because I stubbornly wanted to clear them out before running away, so I stayed and it was hell.
> 
> I’m not used to writing how Sera talks so forgive that inaccuracy.

“Inquisitor I believe this was to be a simple reconnaissance mission, do some sight seeing, maybe collect a few herbs, not a full massacre of the bear species!” Dorian yelled at her once the final bear had fallen. 

“You’re right Dorian, maybe next time I should send the bears a notice that we’re coming out here, into bear territory, and that they should leave us alone. I’m sure that letter will be received by the leader of these bears.” (y/n) snapped back, pulling her giant axe out of the bears skull, grimacing at the noises it caused.

Sera let out a snort, “Got ya there sparkly.”

“Perhaps we should report back to camp.” Solas said, walking towards (y/n), “I believe you were injured.”

“It’s just a scratch Solas,”(y/n) rolled her eyes as the mage poked at the wound, “see.” She felt the familiar feeling of his healing magic run through her and rolled her eyes. “If you keep healing my wounds Solas I’ll never fit in with the other kids.”

“Forgive me if I have an interest in wanting you to live longer than the other ‘kids’.”

Sera responded to Solas’s words with a loud groan of disgust. Dorian let out a chuckle in response and (y/n) grinned at the bald mage. “Aww, you care about me Hahren.”

“You are the key to our salvation.”

“Are you sure it’s not my salvation elfy?” Sera giggled, elbowing Dorian at her joke.

A loud growl broke through the clearing and everyone let out a groan, “Not another one!” Dorian cried.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have suggestions on what sort of situation I should put my inquisitor in let me know in the comments or on my tumblr thetiredcollegestudentwrites. thanks.


End file.
